¡Seré su mano derecha!
by Kasei Nohito
Summary: Yamamoto nunca pensó ser arrastrado a un juego tan divertido como el de "la mafia"... Ni como cambiaría su vida cuando bromeó al italiano que sería la "mano derecha" de Tsuna. 8059. -Basado en el manga-.
1. Ingreso a la mafia

**DISCLAIMER:** Katekyô Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano.

Lo escrito es por entretenimiento y sólo eso.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto era definitivamente una de las personas a las que es difícil verlo sin una sonrisa en sus labios. Incluso cuando estaba en la clase más complicada, prestando atención a nada, sus labios estaban curvados mostrando aquel gesto.<p>

Y aquello no era lo único. Takeshi, si bien no era bueno en las materias escolares, era un excelente deportista, totalmente dedicado al baseball. Era tal su dedicación a dicho deporte, que cuando jugaba se olvidaba de cualquier otra cosa.

No hay que explicar el por qué era bastante popular en su escuela. Su trato era amable y parecía confiar en todo mundo. De acuerdo, tal vez no lo parecía, confiaba en todo mundo. Y si bien aquel detalle no fuese totalmente beneficioso para él, no parecía tener demasiada relevancia cuando todos lo trataban de la misma forma en que él lo hacía.

Todos… Hasta que conoció a cierto albino.

Parecía ser un día cualquiera, seguramente aburrido con aquel profesor de matemáticas que los haría dormir apenas empezando el horario de esa mañana. Él estaba en aquel momento más enfocado en recordar que aquella práctica matutina la logró en un par de minutos menos. No parecía gran cosa, pero para el moreno era algo, si bien no loable, al menos era un indicio que mejoraba su velocidad.

Giró su rostro cuando escuchó hablar al profesor, quien presentaría a un nuevo alumno. Le pareció curioso, en la escuela de Namimori no solían suceder muchas transferencias, menos aún de alguien de Italia. ¿Qué tan popular era el baseball en Italia?

Apenas se dio cuenta que había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando unas muchachas comenzaron a dar gritos emocionados. Parpadeó repetidas veces antes de volver a enfocar su mirada en el nuevo muchacho.

Ladeó levemente el rostro, aquel color de cabello era bastante inusual. Rió entre dientes pensando en lo extraño que él mismo se veía con aquel color. Pero había algo extraño en el muchacho, más allá del color de su cabello o sus esmeraldas orbes.

No parecía nada complacido ni por los ahora murmullos de las muchachas, ni contento de estar en aquella escuela. Es más… Parecía realmente cabreado. Se preguntó si tuvo algún problema apenas llegó a Japón. Observó como el muchacho caminó directamente hacia donde su mirada había estado dirigida desde el inicio.

¿Qué había sido eso? Advirtió como un bajo joven castaño había sido empujado de su carpeta, no notó su rostro, pero se percató que por poco cae de su silla. Suspiró aliviado cuando pudo mantener el equilibrio.

Se preguntó si ya se conocían, si habrían tenido alguna rencilla antes. O quizá el muchacho era algo torpe con su cuerpo y era demasiado tímido para disculparse. Además, estando de mal humor no habría sido sencillo dar una sincera disculpa, ¿cierto? Ya lo haría en el receso.

Sí, Yamamoto Takeshi era alguien que ponía las buenas intenciones de las personas sobre las malas.

Debido a que solía quedarse hasta tarde con las prácticas podía ver algunas cosas que muchos otros alumnos se perdían.

Fue total coincidencia que supiese sobre la batalla de Kendo días atrás, pues había gente susurrando sobre ello en todas partes. Sabía que se trataba de alguien que al parecer tenía cero oportunidades y esperaba que no se tratara de una pelea iniciada por un bravucón solamente para demostrar su fuerza.

Pero quedó totalmente admirado al presenciar que el muchacho al que llamaban "bueno-para-nada" ganase. Recordaba al muchacho, estaba en su salón, aunque hasta aquel momento no se habían hablado. Le pareció algo totalmente laudable su logro. Eran pocas las personas que demostraban aquel valor, y definitivamente Tsuna, como ahora sabía que se llamaba, lo tenía.

Y no fue lo único que supo de Sawada. ¡También participó en el torneo de voleyball! Realmente le parecía que el apodo que le pusieron era algo totalmente inaceptable. Para alguien que demuestra ser talentoso en más de un campo. Realmente pensaba que era asombroso.

Él sólo era bueno en baseball. En sus cursos podía salvarlos por tener una inmensa suerte a la hora de dar respuestas. Acertaba la mayoría de veces y aquello lo ponía a salvo.

Por ello no dudó en dejarlo participar en clase de deporte. Quería verlo jugar baseball, a lo mejor y también era excelente en eso. Pero no fue así, y si bien sus compañeros de equipo se quejaron, pues el equipo perdedor se quedaba a limpiar el lugar y guardar los implementos, a él no le pareció mal.

"Bueno, no se puede ser bueno en todo, ¿cierto?"

De todas formas, seguía pareciéndole alguien admirable. Al parecer había pasado de no ser bueno en nada a comenzar a demostrar sus talentos. Y él, él estaba perdiendo tono en cuanto al baseball. No lo demostraba, pero realmente era algo que lo tenía preocupado.

Decidió pedir consejo a alguien fiable: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y coincidió con el moreno cuando el más pequeño dio su consejo. Sí, debía esforzarse más.

Miró al castaño como recordando de pronto algo. Ah, ¡claro! Él fue quien casi cayó de la silla por la torpeza del estudiante transferido. Se preguntó si todo estaría bien ahora. Bien, eso podía preguntarle después, si el muchacho italiano ya había podido hacerse amigo de Tsuna entonces estaría en buenas manos, si no… Pues podrían buscar una forma para que se adapte.

Practicaría aquella tarde hasta que el último rayo de sol se ocultase. O al menos eso iba a hacer. Luego de tres horas de práctica, el alto joven tuvo un accidente.

Fue llevado al hospital donde le dijeron que tendrían que enyesar su brazo. Casi pudo sentir como el estómago tenía un hoyo. Aquella noche la pasó pensando en que haría a la mañana siguiente, estuvo horas en su habitación, observando a través de la ventana a la nada, sus pensamientos volviéndose cada vez más oscuros. Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño, había tomado una decisión.

Pensar en quitarse la vida es algo exageradamente drástico, pero realmente para Yamamoto DEBÍA ser así. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si no jugaba baseball? Pero, su nuevo amigo le haría notar que no podía hacer algo así. Al principio malentendió sus palabras, pero no era parte de su personalidad aquello, sólo era que se sentía sin salida.

Hablar más del tema, ser más detallado no es necesario, basta con decir que el moreno no volvería a tener un pensamiento así. Aquel día habló mucho tiempo con Tsuna. Ahora que no podía jugar baseball podía pasar más tiempo hablando con sus amigos.

Takeshi le preguntó por Gokudera, sí, aún recordaba el nombre del italiano, tal vez porque muchas de las muchachas lo repetían constantemente. El castaño sonrió nerviosamente y explicó con dificultad que no pasaba nada malo y se apresuró en cambiar el tema al que era la debilidad del otro: Baseball.

Varios días pasaron, su lesión estaba casi totalmente recuperada y, ese día, en la escuela, el estudiante transferido le citó para conversar. ¿Sería algo referente a Tsuna? Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía el cumpleaños de éste y bien podría ser el por qué fue llamado.

Mas luego de unos minutos de ver que Hayato se dedicaba a verle como si tuviese algo raro en él, se decidió a empezar la plática, e incluso le ofreció un poco de leche, pues siempre que había visto al italiano llevaba un rostro fiero y pensó que podría ser frustración, la cual es debido a una baja ingesta de calcio.

Luego apareció Tsuna junto al que consideró su hermano y comenzaron un juego realmente divertido de "mafia". Divertido y muy realista, lo que finalmente le daba más emoción al juego.

Ya habíamos aclarado que Yamamoto piensa lo mejor de la gente, ¿verdad?

Luego de aquella recreación que le pareció absolutamente sorprendente para ser creada por un niño tan pequeño como Reborn, el moreno fue aceptado como miembro de la familia.

"Vaya que juego más entretenido, no estaría mal volver a jugar con el niño", pensó antes de ser sorprendido por el fuerte agarre de Gokudera.

–Buen trabajo.

Fue lo único que dijo pero esta vez sonriendo. Aquello le fue incluso más sorpresivo. Por la forma en que había actuado al principio, imaginaba que diría algo más brusco.

Pensó que, después de todo, el muchacho era simplemente tímido. Así que decidió bromearle cuando comenzó a decir sobre "la mano derecha del décimo".

Comenzaron una "pelea" que era bastante divertida según su punto de vista. Tal vez no era la usual forma en que se llevaba con sus otros compañeros de clase, pero era definitivamente entretenido.

Se despidió de los muchachos pues ya empezaría su práctica de baseball y no debería llegar tarde al club.

–Al parecer las cosas van a ser más interesantes este año –se dijo con una ligera sonrisa. De alguna manera en aquel momento se sentía bastante bien, más de lo usual y su amplia sonrisa lo demostraba–. ¡Bien! ¡A hacer un home run!

* * *

><p>Bien, este capítulo es la base. Intentaré ser fiel al manga, pero realmente puede que me adelante algunos capítulos que no considere demasiados importantes (además, no quiero leer todo el manga de nuevo x_x). Aquí doy más que nada la presentación de Yamamoto y el como conoció a Tsuna y Gokudera.<p>

Los primeros capítulos puede que no tengan más que toques apenas notorios de 8059 debido a que estos dos se están conociendo, así que, paciencia xD ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Días entretenidos

**DISCLAIMER:**** Katekyô Timan Reborn no me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>El juego de la mafia para Takeshi seguía sin ser más que eso, un juego. Los días que pasaron luego de su "examen de entrada" fueron bastante tranquilos. Lo más resaltante de los últimos días, fuera de las prácticas de baseball, en las que parecía recuperarse, pues ya estaba en un nivel superior que antes de conocer a Tsuna, fue un día luego que las chicas acabasen su clase de economía doméstica.<p>

Kyoko Sasagawa ofreció la comida que hizo al castaño, que se había acercado por una razón distinta. Ver a Bianchi cambiar la comida de la joven por una que seguramente era venenosa –incluso desprendía un aire mortal que parecía ser pasado por alto por el resto de estudiantes- hizo que el futuro décimo Vongola sintiese el apremio de ir hacia allá.

Pero para el moreno beisbolista simplemente había sido un intento bastante osado por recibir la comida de quien quería. Vaya que Tsuna sabía ir por lo que quería.

Lo notó dudar al momento de coger una de las bolas de arroz, por lo que, en un intento de infundirle confianza, se acercó para tomar una de ellas y notó que Gokudera hacía lo mismo. Sonrió para sí, a pesar de parecer alguien tan gruñón estaba también intentando ayudar a Tsuna, ¿cierto? El italiano era alguien bastante interesante.

Cuando estuvo por llevar la comida a la boca, el más pequeño dijo algo que lo dejó por un momento sorprendido.

–¡Si lo comen, morirán!

Se quedó observando al muchacho entre la sorpresa y una sonrisa de complicidad. Sin duda Tsuna tenía mucho valor para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Él… Si bien hasta ahora no había gustado de alguna persona, si se ponía a pensar en ello, ¿cómo actuaría? Ahora que se daba cuenta de ello, no sabía siquiera como se sentiría estar enamorado de alguien.

Pero eso no era tan importante cuando tenía el baseball como su principal pilar en la vida. Era bueno en ese deporte, y su futuro lo veía marcado por ello: Se convertiría en un jugador de baseball profesional. Si pudiese entrar en los Yomiuri Giants sería feliz. Aunque a quien más admiraba de los jugadores japoneses de baseball era a Ichiro Suzuki. Conseguir diez temporadas consecutivas de 200 hits no lo lograba cualquiera, es más, era la racha más larga en toda la historia, y él quería imponer una superior.

Miró hacia el frente, pensando en todo ello casi había olvidado que estaba en clase y que la profesora ya estaba hablando de la tarea. Eran clases de verano, había poca gente en el aula y el ambiente era realmente adormecedor.

Una vez acabada la clase el beisbolista se acercó a Tsunayoshi, ya que les habían dejado tarea, podrían desarrollarla juntos, ¿no? Si lo hacía por su propia cuenta, en casa, seguro demoraría mucho. Además era mucho más divertido con algún amigo.

–Háganlo en casa –escuchó, para luego percatarse que aquel bebé que les hizo jugar a la "mafia" estaba en la escuela. Vaya que era un pequeño bastante independiente-.

Finalmente acordaron ir a casa del castaño para realizar las tareas. Aunque cuando Yamamoto regresaba a casa, se percató que ellos dos, sin tener alguna ayuda, probablemente no pudieran avanzar tan rápidamente con los ejercicios. Pero, ¿a quién conocía que fuese tan bueno como para enseñarles?

Ya cuando estaba caminando para comprar algunos bocadillos como prometió a Reborn, notó a un muchacho con cabello plateado. Lo reconoció fácilmente, era difícil olvidar a alguien con un color de cabello tan insólito. Se acercó a él con paso ligero.

–¡Gokudera! –sonrió al notar que el italiano detuvo su andar, aunque no había girado su cabeza hacia él-. ¿Estabas paseando? -preguntó, sin prestar mucha atención al gesto malhumorado del peliplata, pues acababa de recordar que Hayato no era sólo famoso en la escuela por generar tanta atracción en las mujeres, sino también por ser un estudiante excelente-. Hoy quedé con Tsuna para ir a su casa, ya sabes, por las tareas de las clases de verano.

El de ojos color esmeralda le miró sólo luego de oír "Tsuna". ¿El décimo estudiaría con aquel idiota? Como si le beneficiase el estar cerca de aquel descerebrado friki del baseball. Aunque tal vez no era eso, tal vez el décimo lo que estaba haciendo realmente era una acción de caridad por alguien con un cerebro tan insignificante. Claro, porque no había otra razón para que el próximo jefe de los Vongola se pudiese quedar en clases de verano.

–No deberías incordiar al décimo con tu incapacidad para los estudios, idiota –soltó el italiano, con clara aspereza-.

–Haha, que cruel, eso lo dice porque Gokudera es bastante bueno con los estudios, ¿cierto? -comentó, con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a estudiar? -le preguntó-. Sería más divertido con más personas y si Gokudera va, podría explicarnos las cosas que no sepamos Tsuna y yo.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Hayato. No podía negarse a ir en ayuda del décimo, pero sería más cómodo ir sólo en ayuda de su jefe, y no de alguien que no usase la cabeza más que para ser golpeado pelotas o bates de baseball, pero no podía hacer nada, si aquel friki ya había acordado con el décimo, entonces él estaría esperando que llegase y si no lo hiciese, se preocuparía. Suspiró con resignación.

–Sólo iré para ayudar al décimo, friki del baseball -le explicó, con la misma expresión hosca que solía cargar con todo el mundo que no fuese Sawada-. Si el décimo entiende lo que explico y tú no, será tu problema, no lo volveré a repetir.

Yamamoto rió. Realmente Gokudera parecía llevarse bien con Tsuna, y parecía gustarle mucho aquel juego de la mafia, pues siempre llamaba al castaño "décimo".

–No hay problema pero… –se detuvo de pronto, llamando así la atención del italiano que también dejó de avanzar y le miró extrañado, a punto de decirle que lo dejaría atrás si no se apresuraba-. Prometí al bebé que llevaría algunos bocaditos –se explicó el más alto con una sonrisa-, así que, entremos a esta tienda antes de ir a ver a Tsuna.

El resoplido del peliplata le indicó que aceptaba, no de buena manera, pero que aceptaba. Así que sonrió y entró en la tienda.

Compraron algunas cosas para picar, unos cartones de leche para Yamamoto, pues para él era necesario el consumo de calcio. El moreno había intentado que Gokudera pidiese algo así de sano, pero sólo consiguió que le gritase y finalmente el de piel clara terminó comprando sus usuales cigarrillos.

–No es bueno que fumes tanto, Gokudera –advirtió el muchacho, llevando la bolsa de compras en una de sus manos. La única respuesta que recibió del otro fue un "che", que sonaba a "métete en tus propios asuntos"-.

Suspiró quedamente, mientras doblaban en una esquina, ya estaban muy cerca de la casa de Tsuna. A Yamamoto no le agradaba que aquel muchacho llegado de Italia le restase importancia al consumo de tabaco, pero parecía que insistirle no serviría mucho en aquel instante que parecía ansioso por llegar a casa de Sawada.

Cuando éste les abrió la puerta quedó bastante sorprendido de ver a Gokudera, por lo que Yamamoto explicó la presencia del muchacho en aquella reunión de estudios.

–Estuve pensando que si no hay nadie aquí que entienda esto, nunca terminaremos, ¿verdad? -señaló a Hayato con su índice-. Con Gokudera aquí tenemos las habilidades de 100 personas.

Si el italiano dijera que no se había sentido complacido con aquellas palabras, estaría mintiendo. Aún cuando las dijese Yamamoto, aquello había sonado bastante bien, más porque estaba diciéndole a su querido décimo que podían confiar en su capacidad intelectual. Así que Gokudera iba a enseñarles lo mejor posible.

Yamamoto leía el libro mientras escuchaba la voz del italiano, era gracioso como la voz del muchacho no parecía adormecerlo como la de los profesores. Y curiosamente la voz de Hayato en aquel momento no se oía tan ruda, aunque tampoco tan amable y entusiasta como cuando hablaba a Tsuna. Sonrió levemente al percatarse que había entendido lo que en clase le parecía tan dificultoso.

–Y así es como tiene que ser -finalizó su explicación el peliplata, sin apartar la mirada del libro-.

–Hey, Gokudera, he notado que… -levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho, su rostro reposaba en su mano izquierda mientras la derecha se quedó quieta, ya sin resolver los problemas que les habían sido designados-, sólo estás leyendo lo que dice el libro.

Tal vez Yamamoto era bastante malo notando el enfado de otras personas, porque para cualquier persona estaría más que claro que sus palabras irritaron al estudiante de intercambio, pero el beisbolista, en cambio, siguió hablándole con naturalidad, comentando que había podido resolver los problemas… Lo cual sólo causó más enojo en el "hurricane bomb", quien en un intento de 'ponerlo en su lugar' tomó su hoja y, para su desdicha, comprobó que lo que había resuelto estaba perfectamente bien.

–Pero no pude resolver la pregunta siete -comentó, para luego dar un sorbo al cartón de leche-.

Para Gokudera aquello fue como la oportunidad perfecta de ponerlo en ridículo. O eso creyó hasta antes de leer dicha pregunta. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Cómo podría ser posible que él no entendiese una pregunta que había sido dejado para los estudiantes de verano? No debería ser más difícil que las que había resuelto en las clases regulares, y en todas ellas había sacado 100, el puntaje máximo.

El italiano tomó aquella pregunta como una prueba para demostrar que era bueno como mano derecha. Después de todo si no lo resolvían totalmente, el décimo de los Vongola fallaría todo el curso y eso era algo que él no podría permitir, si Yamamoto fallaba o no, le tenía sin cuidado. Era un friki del baseball demasiado confianzudo con el jyuudaime como para tomarlo en cuenta, ¡además había dicho que se convertiría en la mano derecha del décimo! Aquello era imperdonable.

Pero tenía que admitir que aquella pregunta realmente era difícil, estaba maldiciendo interiormente a todo lo que estuviese rodeándolo, exceptuando por supuesto al décimo, porque era un jefe admirable sin duda alguna.

Aquel ejercicio le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. Incluso cuando le preguntaron a Haru, que estaba en una prestigiosa escuela de élite, la muchacha no pudo resolverlo.

Cuando otro bebé entró a la habitación de Tsuna, tanto él como Gokudera parecían alterados, por lo que el moreno sintió que debía intervenir.

–Vamos, cálmense un poco, Tsuna, Gokudera. Sigue siendo una pregunta de secundaria. Podemos preguntarle a un adulto.

Fue lo que dijo, para amainar los ánimos, y funcionó, ya que la joven de pronto recordó a alguien que creía podría resolver la pregunta. Cuando Miura pronunció el nombre de "Bianchi-san", Takeshi pudo notar que los otros dos muchachos no querían ver a la mencionada y le causó curiosidad el por qué de aquello. ¿Quién era Bianchi?

Parpadeó con sorpresa al ver al italiano bajar con tal rapidez al enterarse que la mujer estaba cerca. Se quedó quieto, sentado en su sitio, intentando escuchar lo que sucedía en el piso inferior. Pero el grito de su compañero de clases le preocupó.

Ya se había puesto de pie, para saber que había pasado pero no fue necesario. La muchacha arrastró al peliplata hasta la habitación de Tsuna, donde se encargaron de dejarlo reposar en la cama.

El beisbolista incluso pudo escuchar el susurro de "No más galletas…" y sonrió. No parecía que Gokudera tuviese un gesto aliviado, pero, ¿una pesadilla con galletas? Eso sí que era bastante extraño, a la vez que divertido.

Cuando consultaron a Bianchi, ésta rompió la hoja de Tsuna, diciendo que lo importante era el amor. Aquello era raro, pero bien, no podían hacer más por la hoja rota, o al menos así lo veía Yamamoto. Le dijo al castaño que podía copiar de su hoja, después de todo sólo seguía faltando la pregunta 7.

Aquel día estaba siendo bastante largo, pero un atisbo de esperanza les invadió al saber que el padre de Haru, quien ya estaba en el lugar, era profesor universitario de matemáticas.

Pero, finalmente, lo que más sorprendió a Takeshi ese día, fue que el bebé hablase en sueños diciendo la respuesta correcta. Aunque luego lo confundiesen con un genio matemático. En definitiva el ser amigo de Tsuna hacía que los días fuesen más entretenidos.

Esa noche, Yamamoto y Gokudera, éste último ya recuperado, se despidieron de su amigo, para volver a sus casas, aunque parecían seguir un mismo camino, lo que molestaba al italiano.

–Deja de seguirme, idiota del baseball -gruñó Hayato con fastidio-.

–¿Eh? Pero yo vivo por aquí -contestó el más alto, con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, gracias, Gokudera, si no nos hubieses ayudado, de seguro aún tendríamos problemas con esas preguntas.

–Tsk, no lo hice por ti, imbécil, no tengo razones para ayudar a alguien que sólo tiene cabeza para un tonto juego. Mi misión es defender al décimo, por eso accedí a explicarles.

–¿Juego? Pero a ti también te gustan, ¿no, Gokudera? Siempre hablas de ese juego de la mafia -no tomó importancia a la gélida mirada que el peliplata le obsequió al referirse a la mafia como un "juego". Para Hayato, Takeshi era definitivamente un idiota-. Ah, pero no desistiré en convertirme la mano derecha de Tsuna, Gokudera, no te lo haré sencillo.

–¡Ya veremos quién se lo hace difícil a quién, bastardo! -ante esto, el beisbolista solo rió. Gokudera era tan divertido, y al parecer ahora que eran amigos de Tsuna tendrían tiempo de hablar mientras volvían a casa. La idea le parecía entretenida-.

Esta fue la primera vez que Yamamoto y Gokudera iban a casa disfrutando de una larga "plática".

* * *

><p>Siento la gran demora en la actualización u_uU Como verán aún el fic no es demasiado 8059. No se impacienten, realmente quiero unir a esta pareja, pero también quiero que se explique más cosas que hicieron que se fijasen el uno en el otro cada vez más.<p>

Ah, les recuerdo que me estoy basando en el manga, así que quienes sólo han visto el anime... Puede que les parezca algo extraño xDU Gracias por los reviews, ¡espero que sigan leyendo!

**Mimichibi-Diethel:** Gracias por el review Mimi-chan ^^ Me alegra que te guste mi narración, espero que sigas leyendo owo -laugh- "Kyo-kun" me hizo pensar en Furuba xD Ese gato era divertido (y tsundere lol). Gracias nuevamente =D

**Somnus Nemoris:** Creo que no cumplí con el requisito de "pronto" ñ_n Pero me alegraría que siguieras leyendo, y sería genial si sigo captando tu atención con el fic, me esforzaré en ello =D ¡Gracias por el review!

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
